Contact lenses are widely used for correcting many different types of vision deficiencies. These include defects such as near-sightedness and far-sightedness (myopia and hypermetropia, respectively), astigmatism vision errors, and defects in near range vision usually associated with aging (presbyopia).
Astigmatism is optical power meridian-dependent refractive error in an eye. This is usually due to one or more refractive surfaces, most commonly the anterior cornea, having a toroidal shape. It may also be due to one or more surfaces being transversely displaced or tilted. Astigmatism is usually regular, which means that the principal (maximum and minimum power) meridians are perpendicular to each other. People with astigmatism have blurred vision at all distances, although this may be worse at distance or near, depending on the type of astigmatism. These people may complain of sore eyes and headaches associated with demanding visual tasks. Astigmatism can be corrected with an astigmatic ophthalmic lens, which usually has one spherical surface and one toroidal (cylindrical) surface.
Because toric lenses have a cylindrical surface, orientation of the lens is of particular importance. Hence, most contact lenses have one or more orientation features that provide a predetermined orientation on the eye. Typical orientation features include two thin zones at the top and bottom of the lens as well as prism ballast.
The present invention seeks to correct the inadequacies of the prior art